What is This Feeling?
'What is this feeling?' is the fourth song in the frist act. Plot This is the song Elphaba and Galinda sing about hating each other. They sing it at Shiz in there room, along with others at Shiz. They are given each other as room mates, and they haeeach other, in fact, they loathe each other, they first start the song by writing letters home, talking about Shiz and about how they feel about the room mates. But they tell there parents that they will do what there parents wanted them to do at Shiz anyway. They then start singing about it, to there room mate, talking about how much they hate each other. They talk about how they feel when they see each other, Galinda is later joined by her friends, who also hate Elphaba, and they sing as well, at the end of the song Elphaba comes and scares Galinda, the song ends, and they go to there class, and meet Dr. DIllamond. The song before it, is The Wizard and I. and the song after it is Something Bad. Facts. * The words in this song are based off of the words of most love songs. * It at first was going to have the tune of a love song a well, but this was taken out. * her attempts that Stephen Schwartz came up with before settling with this song include: "Bad Situation", and Far Be it From Me," Lyrics Sung=Normal text Spoken='Bold' Galinda Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsical... Elphaba My dear father... Both There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. Elphaba But of course, I'll care for Nessa. Galinda But of course, I'll rise above it. Borh For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is... Galinda Unusually and exceedingly peculiar And altogether quite impossible to describe... Elphaba Blonde. Glinda What is this feeling, so sudden, and new? Elphaba I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. Galinda My pulse is rushing. Elphaba My head is reeling Galinda My face is flushing. Both What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes. Loathing! Unadulterated loathing! Galinda For your face, Elphaba Your voice, Galinda Your clothing! Both Let's just say - I loathe it all! Every little trait however small, Makes my very flesh begin to crawl With simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long. Shiz Students Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could. She's a terror, She's a Tartar, We don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr! Galinda Well, these things are sent to try us... Shiz Students Poor Galinda, forced to reside With someone so disgusticified, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your Both (Shiz Students) What is this feeling (Loathing) So sudden and new? (Unadulterated loathing) I felt the moment (For her face, her voice) I laid eyes on you. (Her clothing) My pulse is rushing, (Let's just say) My head is reeling. (We loathe it all) Oh, what is this feeling?! (Every little trait, however small) Does it have a name? (Makes our very flesh) Yes, (Begin to crawl) Ahhh (Ahhh) Loathing (Loathing) There's a strange exhilaration, (Loathing) In such total detestation, (Loathing) It's so pure, so strong! (So strong) Both Though I do admit, it came on fast, Still I do believe that it can last! Both (Shiz Students) And I will be loathing (Loathing) For forever, loathing, (Loathing) Truly deeply, loathing you, (Loathing you) My whole life long! (Loathing, unadulterated loathing!) Elphaba BOO! Galinda Ahh!!! Gallery File:Image-1433170474.jpg|thumb|220x220px File:Image-1433170474.jpg|thumb|220x220px File:Image-1433170662.jpg|thumb|220x220px Category:Songs